This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated does of 5-Fluor-2'-Deoxycytidine (FdCyd) administered by IV infusion over 3 hours with concurrent infusion of 350mg/m2 of tetrahydrouridine (THU), to describe the toxicities of FdCyd co-infused with THU, and to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of these 2 agents given together. When feasible, will measure the relative levels of the mRNA's for thymidylate synthase, deoxycytidine kinase, dCMP deaminase and other relevant enzymes, and the methylation status of p16 and other genes releant to neoplasia. Infusions will be given on days 1-5 every 28 days.